


Animal

by LeahNoLiah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, nick!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahNoLiah/pseuds/LeahNoLiah
Summary: It's mating season for the angels and Lucifer is having trouble coping with it





	Animal

She felt the electricity in the air before she even spotted him. The kitchen felt exponentially colder, thunder cracked outside, and she heard the flutter of wings. She didn't pause her eating of the bowl of cereal. Not even when Lucifer approached her from behind, his breath whispering against her neck as he nuzzled into her throat. His hands gripped at her waist and pulled her impossibly closer to him.

"Not even a 'hello'?" she simply asked, not a single falter in her eating.

"Hello." he replied back curtly and then pressed a harsh kiss right behind her ear. She could hear his groan vibrating in her ear and then felt him rut against her backside. For a split second, she thought of the current situation and almost laughed. If this had happened years ago back when Lucifer was the biggest and baddest monster, she would've gutted him like a fish for simply being in her general vicinity -if she wasn't already paralyzed with fear. She lived through the apocalypse and then Lucifer got sent back to the cage and she was left to clean up the mess he had made.

Now? Now Lucifer was a goddamn baby who had grown attached to her after escaping the cage once again. She had run into him, broken and rotting, and he had somehow convinced her to help him much to his own dismay. It was either that or be left out in the open -powerless- for his siblings to pick at. Against her better judgement, she help him. As soon as he was healed up and recharged, he dipped and she hadn't heard from or about him for almost a year before he came to her claiming he needed her help again. _A different kind of help_.

Angels had mating seasons, apparently, which was the very last thing she ever imagined she'd be told. She'd come in contact with other angels in the past: Castiel, Anna, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Samandriel. Hell she even met Chuck -God himself- and not once did any of them ever tell her about mating seasons. Sure Gabriel threw out a lot of sexual innuendos and was generally a horny little bastard but she chalked that up to Gabriel being Gabriel. Lucifer was the one to tell her when he first came to her. Ever since then he'd been at her beck and call. She could go so far as to say they were dating.

It was ironic, really, that Lucifer came to her -a _human_. And that's what made her finally laugh. A small little huff of amusement that had captured Lucifer's attention. He paused his relentless actions against her neck and lifted his head to peer down at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You. Us. Everything."

"You think too much." he said and went back to kissing her neck. Lucifer didn't allow her a chance to speak again, instead transporting them to her bedroom and tossing her on the bed. Her bowl of cereal was long forgotten as he climbed over top of her, squishing himself between her legs, and feverishly pressing his lips to hers. Her fingers scratched his scalp and tugged at his short, blond hair. He rutted against her again and she could feel his erection hard against her thigh. Lucifer was breathing heavily, pulling at her shorts and shirt, tearing the fabric to pieces. He pulled back to yank the fabric from her body. She could see his mind falling prey to the lust that coursed through him. His eyes flickered red and more thunder clashed outside followed by streaks of bright lightening. He was losing himself.

His actions became more erratic once she lay bare to him. He tore at his own clothes, attempting to get them off, forgetting that he could just snap his fingers to remove them. He managed to get his shirt off and toss it across the room but he struggled with the belt keeping his pants up. His lust overcame him as he growled a loud, animalistic growl and yanked at the offending belt. It tore out of his pant loops and he managed to pull his pants down just far enough to release his leaking cock.

"Say yes to me." he grunted out. "Let me have you."

"I'm yours." she moaned back. Lucifer gave no warning as he promptly pushed into her in one stroke. She threw her head back and moaned out his name. He growled back and started pounding relentlessly into her tight cunt. "Oh fuck! Lucifer! Please!" she whined.

"Still so tight." he groaned back and then kissed her again. His tongue delved into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. He thrust against her g-spot and her back arched off the bed. His cold hands cupped her breasts and pinched and pulled at her nipples, making her keen against his mouth. "You make such pretty sounds."

His eyes flashed a brighter red and it was then Lucifer lost all sense of self. After spending millennia in the cage, he was understandably the most aggressive angel during mating season. He often got lost, seemingly becoming a completely different person that was beyond reason. She usually let him take control. She liked it when he took control. He was erratic, frenzied, animalistic. Even though she found pleasure with him and was never left wanting, Lucifer solely focused on his own.

His kisses trailed from her lips down her neck and he bite harshly into her skin. She was sure he drew blood but she didn't care. He often left marks on her in various forms and, truth be told, the pain only added to the pleasure. He bit her again and then started pressed blood-wet kisses down the column of her throat towards one breast. His lips wrapped around her hardened nipple. Her breath caught in her throat at the sensation of his tongue flicking her nipple while his other hand squeezed the flesh of her other breast.

"Fuck! Ngh, Lucifer!"

Lucifer flipped her over onto her stomach and covered her body with his own. One hand on the back her neck, the other on her hip, he held her down and prevented her from moving. His cock hit the deepest part of her pussy making her moan out louder. She begged and pleaded to him -for what, she didn't exactly know. For him to go faster? To cum? Her stomach heated up from the inside out with the impending approach of her orgasm. The rough scratch of Lucifer's jeans against her thighs and ass only added to the sensations swirling around in her body. Her clit rubbed against the sheets beneath her, helping push her to the edge.

"Lucifer! I'm gonna cum!" she yelled. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as he somehow increased his pace. The hand on the back of her neck tangled in her hair and yanked her head back. He leaned over her and kissed her once before growling at her in a wordless grant of mercy. _Cum_ , he silently ordered her with the last semblance of self he still retained.

A bright light illuminated behind her -Lucifer's telltale sign that he was about to cum too. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his cock dragging in and out of her, the pornographic sounds of their skin coming together, and their arousals mixing together and trailing down her thighs. It was all too much and yet not enough at the same time. The light became brighter behind her eyes and both she and Lucifer moaned aloud as they came. Thunder and lighting clashed some more outside and she felt Lucifer's wings caressing her.

His hips stuttered once, twice, three times before he pulled out and simply laid over her. His cool skin was a nice reprieve from the burning of her skin. She pressed her face deep into the pillow and tried to catch her breath as she came down from her high. Lucifer placed soft, gentle kisses along her neck, shoulders, down her back, over her hips, and back up.

"Such a good girl for me." he whispered sweet praises in her ear. "My pretty little human." She could only softly whine back. Her throat was sore from screaming and her pussy ached with the memory of him. She felt Lucifer pick her up in his arms and carry her to her adjoining bathroom. With a snap, the tub was filled with warm, bubbly water, and he lifted both of them into the porcelain bath. The water was soothing against her skin. With her situated in his lap, he gathered her hair in his hands and lathered shampoo into the strands. He could see a faint bruise starting to form on the back of her neck alongside the multiple bite marks and his cock twitched at the thought of her being marked as his. Even if temporary.

"Really, Lucifer? Again?" she sassed when she felt his cock harden against her hip.

"I can't help it when you feel so good wrapped around me." he whispered. His fingers caressed the skin of her stomach and then delved deeper to her still aching cunt. He pressed a finger against her clit, making her jump and him chuckle deeply. "I'm going to ruin you."


End file.
